Thanks for Caring
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: Based on Sarif's ending. 2 months after Panchea, Adam heads to LA, California to meet the Head of Research of her Sarif Industries. Along the way, he gets to know the doctor and she might just be able to help him get over everything he had been through.
1. I Love Caring

**A/N: Hello, Deus Ex fans! I come with a Christmas present! :) This is my second Deus Ex fan fiction. This is one-shot between Adam Jensen, and my character, Demitra Callaway! Now, I know I classified this as 'Romance', but this is more of 'Pre-Romance'. Still, I hope you like :) **

* * *

**Deus Ex: Human Revolution – Adam Jensen & Demitra Callaway – "Thanks for Caring"**

* * *

**Location: Adam Jensen's apartment  
28th October, 2027  
2 months after Panchea**

"_You should've stayed __**dead**__, Jensen!"_  
"_She is coming for you, Adam."_  
"_Come on, Adam. Stay with us."_  
"_I love you…"_  
"_You would've better served keeping your head __**down**__, Jensen!"_  
"_I believe that, Son. And I believe… you'll make the right choices."_  
"_Adam… run."_  
"_I found it… in _you. _I used your DNA."_  
"_I haven't seen Adam Jensen in such a long time. Such a happy baby."_

_Beep, beep, beep._

Adam Jensen buried his head under the safe zone of his pillow. He swore he could hear that damned alarm clock in his own head. Still having his head under his pillow, he reached out and tried to shut it off without looking at where his hand _actually_ was. After multiple failed attempts, he managed to shut it off.

_Morning already? _He questioned. _Sure I didn't just go to bed? _These 4 months had been troubling for Adam. Megan's lies and betrayal, as well as Sarif's… the Hyron Project, Hugh Darrow… He just wanted things to get better, but they weren't going to. Every night, it was the same kind of nightmare, and they were not going to stop any time soon. According to him, everything had gone to shit.

Still, it was a brand new day. Time to get up and get ready for work.

* * *

**Location: Sarif Industries (Detroit) – Adam Jensen's office**

In these 2 months, Adam had noticed a change in his boss, David Sarif. The man had been speaking to Adam even _more _gently than before. Whenever he needed something, he would personally come down to Adam's office. Also, he had been constantly apologizing for putting Adam through so much pain.

"_When Megan came to me with the discovery, I should've done the right thing, Adam. I should've told her to talk to you first. But I didn't. I failed you, Adam. I failed as your boss, and I failed as your friend. I'm sorry, Adam. If you want to quit working here at Sarif Industries, I understand completely."_

"_Boss, if I were to quit, where else can I go?"_

Even though Sarif was being sincere about his beliefs about the future of Humanity, his own humanity went south for a bit. But the truth was, if Adam were to quit, he'd have nowhere else to go. SI was all he had left.

"_Well, Adam, I can't say how sorry I am. But I want you to know this: whatever was left of Megan's research? I had it destroyed. We're going to start fresh."_

"_Whoa, boss! Really?"_

"_Yep. I don't want to use anyone anymore, Adam. That includes you. So I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago. Until we get a new head of research."_

"_That's… very noble of you, Boss."_

So here Adam was now, 4 months later, still the Chief of Security, but still having trust issues. Plus, this headache of his would not go away. He patiently waited for the painkillers to kick in.

_Knock knock._

Adam looked up to find David Sarif at his doorway. "Sorry to interrupt, Son, but do you have a few minutes? I need to talk to you about a job."

_Of course._ "Sure, Boss." He got up from his chair and followed his boss.

* * *

**Location: David Sarif's Penthouse Office**

Sarif motioned for Adam to take a seat opposite him. "I need you to do something for me, Son. I need my most trusted man on this: I need you to travel to Los Angeles, so to her Sarif Industries, and meet the head of research. She will give you a data storage and a data booklet. They contain her research. I need you to bring it back here."

"Okay. What's her name?" Adam asked.

Sarif handed him a profile eBook. "Her name is Demitra Callaway. A wonderful scientist she was. Too bad she wants to retire."

Adam was looking at her picture: slightly tanned with a fringe from her right temple and a scar on her right cheek. He looked up from the eBook. "Retire? Why? According to this, you're her inspiration! She's been in the company for 13 years."

He sighed, and leaned against his chair. "She's having second thoughts about being in the company. I don't blame her, what with everything that happened here. The last thing I want to do is force my people to do something they don't want. If this is want Demitra wants to do, let her."

"So what about LA's head of research? Someone else coming in?" Adam asked.

"No. Los Angeles SI is going to shut down soon. We're going to stick to Detroit and Chicago. I can keep better track with only two industries. It'll be easier." Sarif explained.

"Oh, I see." He sat down the eBook. "Okay. I'll leave right now. So it's a data storage and a data booklet, right?"

Sarif nodded. "Yes."

"I'll be back before you know it, Boss."

* * *

**Location: En route to Los Angeles, California**

"We're almost there, Jensen." Faridah Malik informed.

"Good enough, Malik." Adam massaged his forehead, still feeling the throbbing in his head. As soon as he answered, someone was calling him via Infolink. He answered it. "Jensen here."

"Adam Jensen?" A little profile photo popped up. He recognized the woman.

"Speaking."

"Great! I'm Demitra Callaway." She chirped in a sweet voice, happy to meet Adam. "Your pilot can sit you down at our helipad. My assistant and head of security will be there to meet you."

"Acknowledged, Miss Callaway." He said.

"Great. Callaway out." She said.

"We're here, Jensen." Malik informed. She landed perfectly on the helipad. "I'll be waiting."

Los Angeles SI was slightly smaller than its headquarters. "This won't take long, Malik." Adam alighted from the helicopter, and found two men waiting for him.

"Mr. Jensen, I presume?" The platinum-blonde man had a British accent.

"That's me." Adam confirmed.

"Perfect! I'm Mr. Harris, Doctor Callaway's assistant. This is Mr. Callaway." He pointed to the medium-built man next to him. "The head of security."

He held out his hand. "Adam Jensen, pleasure to meet you. Call me Daniel." He held out his hand.

Adam shook it. "Pleasure."

"Come on. We''ll take you to the Doc." Daniel smiled.

Inside, the design was relatively the same as Detroit SI: huge cuboid displays of David Sarif and Hugh Darrow. The coloring was yellow and gold. Harris and Daniel led Adam to a lone elevator guarded by two security officers. Their vests had the word 'SECUIRTY' in upper case and the Sarif Industries logo on it.

"I never knew SI had its own security team." Adam admitted.

The elevator door opened up and the three men walked in.

"But of course! Doctor Callaway insisted on it. Security is very important, Mr. Jensen." Harris said.

"This place was nearly destroyed by anti-aug protestors the first few months after we were sat up. So, my sister decided to put together a security team. She's very concerned about the safety of this company." Daniel included.

"Smart move." Adam said.

The elevator doors opened up and revealed a narrow pathway. To the right was a large laboratory that took up the entire stretch. Directly in front of the men was an office. Doctor Callaway's office, that is.

"I can take it from here, Benjamin. Thanks." Daniel said.

"Of course, Sir."

"Come on. I'll take you to her." Daniel offered.

"Much appreciated, Daniel." Adam thanked.

Daniel pushed open on of the glass doors and let Adam in first. "Sis! He's here."

She was sitting on her desk and reading a profile eBook when she heard her brother's voice. "Oh, thanks, Danny!" She got off the table.

"Not a problem, Sis. Take care, Mr. Jensen." Daniel turned to leave.

"Thanks again, Daniel." Adam saw that her office was blue in colour. She had a sofa and a bookshelf with books neatly places. Stars hung from the ceiling as a form of decoration. Demitra wore a dark purple outfit consisting of a long-sleeve blouse and pants. She had a pair of 3-inched black boot on.

"So," Demitra Callaway started out. "You must be Adam Jensen." She walked up to him and held out her hand. "I'm Demitra Callaway. It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Jensen." She smiled.

He shook her hand. "Pleasure is all mine, Miss Callaway. I've heard a lot about you."

_**Adam Jensen  
Personality Type: Beta  
Personality Traits: Calm, Curious, Persuasive, Solitary  
Personality Profile: Jumps straight to the point, not wanting to waste time. Asks more questions to get what he wants. Somewhat of a loner; living in solitary. **_

Demitra noted the information. "And of you. Detroit SI wouldn't still be standing it if wasn't for you and your top-notch security team." She said, holding her smile.

_**Demitra Callaway  
Personality Type: Beta  
Personality Traits: Tranquil, Inquisitive, Joyful, Confident  
Personality Profile: Presents herself with a smile to seem confident, especially when she **_**is**_** confident. Tends to ask questions and even persuade others to get them to open up, but only to help them. Very sociable, enjoys talking to others.**_

"That's sweet of you to say, Miss Callaway." He thanked. "I'm here for your research?"

"Yes." She walked back to her desk. "The data is still transferring to my data storage. It'll be done in a few minutes."

"I'll wait." He said, and walked to her fireplace. Above it were all her certificates. He also saw a gigantic portrait of her before she was augmented. He wondered if she had chosen to get augmented, or something had happened. She probably chose to get augmented, given her job.

"I forgot what it's like to be just human." He turned to the direction of her voice. "I mean, these augments helped, but sometimes I wish I was back to looking like that again."

"You… didn't choose to get augmented?" He asked.

"No." She assured. "I didn't. You think I-?"

"I was wrong. I apologise." He said.

She smiled once again. "It's okay. It's normal to think that. I don't blame you."

He decided to fuel his curiosity. "Is it okay if I ask…?"

She held her smile. "Well, since we're so deep in this conversation." She walked back to her desk and sat on her leather chair. "It was 2024. I had worked 10 years in this company. There was this lab experiment we were conducting but something went wrong and the whole lab blew up. My scientists weren't badly injured but…"

"But you were." He finished her sentence for her.

She nodded. "2nd and 3rd degree burns and pieces of glass were embedded in my skin on my leg, arm, face and eyes…."

_Ouch. _"I'm sorry, Miss Callaway." He walked up to her.

Her smile returned. "Thank you for listening."

"Not a problem." He felt punches to his head. The headaches returned and he was out of painkillers. "How long more?" He asked, wanting to leave as soon as he could.

_**Heart rate: Increased.  
Skin Moisture: Increased.**_

She noted this and looked at her computer. "It's 70% done." She informed. "Why don't you take a seat at the sofa, Mr. Jensen?" She offered.

_That'll help. _"Thank you." He walked over to the sofa and almost slumped on it. He sighed heavily.

"Are you… feeling well, Mr. Jensen?" She asked, on to him.

_Aw crap. She's on to me. _"I'm fine, Miss Callaway. Why do you ask?"

She sighed. "Your heart rate and skin moisture has increased. Are you having a headache?"

_End of the line._ "Yes. A big one." He admitted. "But I've been taking painkillers so it's no biggy."

She sighed once again and took a notebook and pen and began writing. "I'm prescribing you some _proper_ medication. Go to your local medical clinic and get them." She tore off the paper and handed it to him.

He took it. "You don't really have to do this, Miss Callaway. We barely know each other."

"But now you know me." She said. "Besides, we're both Sarif Industries employees. Can't I help a colleague in need?"

He faked a smile. "Is this were the CASIE mod comes in?"

Her smile disappeared. "Oh… sorry. I didn't mean to…"

He shook his head. "I kid. It's okay. You were just trying to help. Thank you."

She smiled and turned to her desk.

"And…. Thanks for caring." He added.

She turned back. "Not a problem, Mr. Jensen."

"You know what? Call me Adam. After all, we're Sarif colleagues, right?"

She grinned. "Indeed we are, Mr. Jen- Adam." She corrected herself. "Oh, and I'm Demitra."

He smiled for real this time. "Glad to know." All that bitterness he was feeling was slowly melting away.

_Beep!_

Demitra, who had been massaging her augmented arm, walked back to her computer. "Alright, it's done." She handed him the blue data storage and an eBook. "I'm sure it'll be in safe hands."

"The safest." He assured and put them both in the inner pockets of his black maxi coat. "I'll give you a call and let you know when Sarif…" He looked up and found her massaging her arm once again. "Are you okay?"

She looked up. "What? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled once again.

_**Heart rate: Increased.  
Skin moisture: Increased.**_

Adam noted this and decided to try again. "When was the last time you had a Neurophrozyne injection, Demitra?"

She was speechless. "Uh… I…"

"When?" He wanted to know.

She paused before answering. "About… 6 weeks."

"Holy Christ, Demitra!" Adam exclaimed. "6 weeks? How are you still standing?"

"Look, it's nothing, okay? I'm fine. I really am!" She assured.

"Your heart rate's up and your skin moisture is increasing." He informed. "Don't try to play superman here. You need to take a shot before you collapse!"

"I can't, Adam."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I'm going to end up nauseous and having serious headaches! I'm _not_ going to go through that again! I still have so much work to finish before I leave this place. I can't have this slowing me down." She explained.

"But this will stop the pain. Besides, you can't risk this. What if you start rejecting the implants? Take a shot while you still can." He advised.

"That's easy for you to say." She mumbled.

Adam did not really quite catch that, but he pretty much did. "What?"

"You have a special DNA. You can bond with implants. You don't have to worry about implant rejection." She said.

"You… know? Did Sarif tell you?" He asked.

She held the edge of her desk for support. "Yeah. He shared it with me when he was talking about you. Not that I wanted to know, but he told me." She sighed. "I couldn't believe it myself. Is it true, though?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Um…" She wanted to ask. "Can I ask… are your headaches frequent? Are you stressed out because this whole thing?"

He walked back to the sofa and sat down. "Can I trust you?"

She nodded. "Yes. You can. I _am _the one who is prescribing you medication in order to save your life and prevent you from becoming a train-wreck."

He couldn't help but smile. "Too late." He sighed. "But yes, I'm having headaches and nightmares. I'm sure you've heard about everything that happened in Detroit, Hengsha, Picus and Panchea?"

"Everybody had their own version. I've heard what I heard." She folded her arms across her chest. "Not really pleasant, I must say. You've been through a lot."

"_Too_ much…" He hung his head. "I thought a drink before I go to sleep with help ease this, but nope. I still feel like crap."

"Obviously it didn't." She said. "Just take the medication I prescribed to you and try to lay off the alcohol. It'll work. And might I suggest talking to a therapist? I mean, if you're comfortable."

"I'll think about it." He got up. "I should go. Thanks again, though. For caring."

She smiled. "I love caring."

"Are _you_ going to be okay? You're not looking too good now." He said, concerned.

She took a breath. "I'll be good. My brother will be driving me back. The 3 of us, me, him and my little sister, we live together. It'll be okay, Adam. I'll be okay. I just want you to take care of yourself."

"I will. Be seeing you, Demitra." He nodded and turned to exit her office.

"Oh and um, Adam?"

"Yes?" He turned.

Her sweet smile returned to her pained face. "Thank you… for caring."

He smiled. "I love caring."

She giggled. "I bet you do."

He kept his smile. "You know… you're a brilliant doctor. Don't quit because of the things had happened in Detroit. The world needs a person like you. Everyone can start over again, you know."

Demitra was confused. "Adam-"

"Just think about it, Demitra. Talk to you soon." With that, he finally left her office and also left Demitra with her thoughts.

* * *

**Location: Sarif Industries (Detroit) – David Sarif's penthouse office  
2 weeks later**

After meeting Demitra Callaway, the both of them talked at least 3 times during these 2 weeks. Adam had been smiling more after every talk with her. She was sociable, easy to talk to. It felt good to smile after a long time. It felt good.

Now, Sarif had wanted to see Adam in his office, said he had a 'surprise' for Adam. He was a little intimidated, wondering what the man had in stored for him this time. He opened the glass door and walked into his office.

"Ah, Adam! You're here! I want you to meet someone." So saying, there had been someone else in his office. She got up from the chair facing Sarif and turned to Adam.

His jaw dropped to the ground. "No way…"

"Yes way!" Demitra giggled. "How are you, Adam?"

"I'm… good! What are you doing here?" He walked up to her.

"Adam, you are looking at the new head of research for Sarif Industries." Sarif announced.

"Get outta here." Adam looked at Demitra.

"Nope." She smiled.

"What made you change your mind about working in SI?" He asked.

"Well," She started out. "I thought about the last thing you said when we last saw each other. You said that I could start all over again if I wanted too. I thought about it a lot, and decided to stay. I've got nothing else except for this, Adam. This is my life. I can't run away from it nor do I want too. So I heard about David needing a new head of research and I stepped in."

"What about LA? And your brother?"

"Daniel was given a position in the Los Angeles Police Department. I told him to go for it."

"Awesome." He couldn't help but say.

"Yep. So I guess we'll be working together from now on."

He smiled. "I'm glad we are." He held out his hand. "I looked forward, Doctor Callaway."

She took his hand and shook it. "It'll be a pleasure, Mr. Jensen."

* * *

**Location: Demitra Callaway's office**

An hour later, Adam escorted Demitra to her new office. She began to unpack all of her personal items and Adam helped her with it. Demitra picked up a picture of her and David Sarif, taken on the first day of her job. She smiled at the picture. "It's kinda hard, you know. To leave." She sat down the picture at her new desk. "I had my doubts at first, whether or not I could actually leave."

"Guess you couldn't." He stacked books on her new shelf.

"Yeah…" She smiled and gave a big sigh. "I couldn't… She turned to him. "What about you?"

He turned to her as well. "What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, but after the shit David pulled… You're still staying?" She asked.

He smirked. "Just like you, I can't leave, even if I want to. This is all I have left. I can't go back to SWAT, you know why…"

She gave a little smile. "I understand." She looked outside the window. Stars twinkled in the night sky. The city was peaceful once again. "Hey, you free tonight? Why don't you come over for dinner? I'll cook."

He chuckled. "I don't know, Demitra."

"Come on. I bet you haven't had a decent meal in months." She folded her arms across her chest with a smile.

He sighed. "You're right. Okay. I will." He put the last books on the shelf. "I'll drive. Let's get out of here." Testing his luck, he held out his arm to her.

She grinned, grabbed her handbag from the desk and slipped her arm through his. "Lead the way, Mr. Jensen."

In these few months, things were terrible for Adam. Everything had gone to hell, but just when he thought they were not going to get better, he met Demitra. This woman was charming and was jam-packed with grace and elegance. She was a listener, loved to help… loved to care. That's what he needed: someone to just care about him for once.

And he was glad it was Demitra.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! :D**


	2. A Friend In Need

**Deus Ex: Human Revolution – Adam Jensen & Demitra Callaway – "Thanks for Caring"**

* * *

**Location: Sarif Industries, Detroit  
Year: 26th January, 2028  
8:11pm**

After the events at Panchea, Adam Jensen returned to Sarif Industries, after broadcasting David Sarif's message, and 4 months after that, just as he thought things were not going to get better for him, he met Demitra Callaway. She was the head of research at the Los Angeles' Sarif Industries. Now, instead of retiring, she had decided to move to Detroit where she was also, head of research.

Adam and Demitra as became close friends after their initial meeting. He would often drop by her office, they would go to lunch together and since she was staying in the same apartment complex as him, they would go home together. Demitra, since joining Detroit SI, had been trying to come up with a solution for easy implant bonding with human DNA, without the use of Neurophrozyne. But her efforts were proving to only be in vain.

It was yet, another quiet evening when Adam locked up his office and made his way to Demitra's office, so they could head home together as usual. Her office was below Sarif's penthouse office, but it was above the research felicity. She now had about 20 people on her team, and they were working as hard as her, but she was working harder.

Adam entered her office; it was of the same design as her old one: the main color was blue and stars were hanging from the ceiling as a form of decoration. Then, he caught the genius doctor asleep at her table; her head between her folded arms.

"Demitra?" He called out as he shook her. "Wake up."

Demitra sat up almost instantly. "Yes, David, I'll get it done!"

He raised an eyebrow. "My name's not David. It's Adam. I think we know each other that well enough."

"Oh…" Demitra rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Adam. I guess I fell asleep…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Sleeping on the job? That's new."

"Yeah…" She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I've been up all night for a while, trying to figure out why in the _hell _can't implants successfully bond with human tissue," She glared at her computer, before looking back at Adam. "I've been at this for since I came here, Adam. It's almost impossible!"

"Oh come on," One corner of his mouth covered into a smile. "I'm sure you can do it. I know it's been a while, but you'll get it!"

She faked a smile. "You have more faith than I do,"

"Come on, Dem, don't be like that," He said. "Not all discoveries were made in months."

"I don't wanna spend the rest of my working life working on the same shit!" She whined, almost pissed off.

"Ohhh-kay," Demitra had broken out the profanities. And she wasn't the kind of person to swear either. That was a rare thing. Vulgarities would only slip out of the Greek-American woman's mouth only when she was in pain or really, _really _stressed out. "You're going home to bed, Doctor Callaway. You need to rest." Adam brought her to her feet by her shoulders.

"But Adam, I can't-"

"That's _my _prescription for you, Miss Callaway: sleep," He walked over to her desk and began to pack her handbag for her. "And you'll need lots of doses of it." He handed her handbag to her. "Go home to your bed to find it."

She took her handbag from him and smiled weakly, but amused. "You know, when you're not emo-ing, you make a good comedian. Just… don't try to take your act to Hollywood. You probably won't be funny there." She said, and walked towards her office door in a turtle's pace, massaging her head along the way.

"I do _not '_emo', Demitra!"

"LIAR!"

Nothing was more hilarious than a stressed out Demitra, but this, unfortunately, was not much of a laughing matter: the poor girl's research was sucking the life out of her.

* * *

**Location: Demitra's apartment, Chiron Building  
Later…**

"Adam-"

"No excuses. Just go to bed. Don't even think about working until tomorrow."

"Ha. That's easy for you to say, Adam!"

"For your information: I _do _work,"

"Yeah right…"

"Just go to bed, Demitra," The two Sarif employees stopped outside of her apartment door. "You need the rest."

"Adam, you don't get!" She looked at him. "I _need _to continue working on this. No matter what it costs me. The implant rejection is a dangerous thing for people like me. Like Sarif. Like anyone else who isn't you."

Adam did not know what to make of that, but it made Demitra realize her unintended slip.

"What I meant is…" She sighed. "You don't have to worry about the glial tissue building up around your augments. The bond you have with the metal electrodes is unbelievably strong. Due to your genetic make-up. But the rest of us aren't so lucky."

"I would hardly call it lucky, Demitra: I was an experiment. You know that." His tone was solemn, almost offended and a little betrayed. Adam had confessed everything about his life, everything he had uncovered to the doctor, because she had promised to help him get through the whole ordeal that had been ruining his life. And she did. He had never left so worthy to live before.

"No, I meant-" She sighed, face in her hands. "I'm not making this easier…"

"Just say it, Dem," He incited her.

She looked up at those yellow-green augmented orbs. "I can't stop working, until I find a way for augmentations to work without the use of Neurophrozyne. I need to find something that makes it easier, something similar to your DNA. Until then... I can't stop, Adam. No matter how miserable I am due to my constant failings. I _will _find a way."

This woman's determination was incredible, but it was also taking away every ounce of her energy and time. Adam knew where Demitra was driving towards to, and as of now, he would do anything to put a smile on her face, and watch her succeed.

So he decided. "I know you will, Demitra," He gave her a smile. "But for tonight, just go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"At the lobby?" She questioned innocently.

He held his smile for her. "As usual."

"Okay, Chief of Security," She smiled as well. "Goodnight." Her apartment door slide open.

"Night, Doc." He wished, before leaving her doorstep to walk over to his own. Tomorrow, his best friend would not have to worry about her research anymore.

* * *

**A/N: After almost a year, and few Elder Scrolls fan-fics, I've decided to continue this Deus Ex fic :)**

**Please review! :D**


	3. Choices

**Deus Ex: Human Revolution ****–**** Adam Jensen & Demitra Callaway ****–**** "Thanks for Caring"**

* * *

**Location: Demitra Callaway's office, ****Sarif Industries, Detroit  
Year: 27****th**** January****, ****202****8  
2:46pm**

"Busy, Doc?"

Demitra Callaway looked up from her guitar and smiled. She was sitting on her office sofa, staring at the rain outside of the windows. "Not at all. Come on in," She placed the guitar back onto its stand. "You know, I was always worried that after the augments, I would never be able to play the guitar again. Thankfully, I still can! All I need now is the ability to sing." She watched as Adam Jensen sat next to her with a data storage unit in hand. "Adam?"

"Here," He handed her the e-book with a smile.

"What's this?" She asked him, lifting the data storage in hand.

"It's a data storage unit containing some of the info I've come across during those months before we met," He glanced down at his augmented hands. "Info about me, specifically."

Demitra furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him.

"You can gain access to my DNA and other genetic material through Sarif. I'm sure he has them." He too looked at her. "Once you do, let me know how the research goes. If you need blood samples or anything, you know where to find me." So saying, he gave her a smile and got up from the sofa. "Good luck, Dem. I really hope this helps." He made his way to her doorstep, partially hoping he could leave without her objecting or asking any questions.

"What?!" She almost exclaimed. "Adam, what the hell?!" She shot up from the sofa, data storage unit in hand. "Are you doing what I _think _you're doing?"

Adam stopped and turned to her. "Yes, Dem. I'm doing what you think I'm doing."

She could only gap at him, with what appeared to be a distraught look.

"It'll help with your research," He said. "If my DNA could be the one to make Neurophrozyne absolute, and make augmentation safer and easier for everyone, then do it."

"Adam, are you out of your damn mind?!" She almost cried out. "This is absurd! You can't let me do this! I'm NOT using you for my research!"

"Demitra, it isn't using, if it's with my consent," He walked up to her. "I'm letting you do this. Before, it was taken from me. I wasn't given the choice. But now that I do, I'm giving it to you. Take it. Don't worry about me."

"Adam, you MORON! I'm NOT using you for this!" She continued to cry out.

_**Heart rate: increased **_

Adam could have sworn those were tears in her augmented emerald eyes. "Demitra," He grabbed her upper arms. "Look. Ever since you got here, you've been doing nothing but taking care of me, and working on this over and over again. Sometimes, you do both at the same time! So if this is a way for me to pay you back for everything you've done for me, and to not let you suffer like this over the same thing you've been doing for months together, then so be it."

Those tears were now visible in her eyes.

He patted her shoulders, which included a half-smile from the ex-SWAT member. "Just do it, Dem. It's the least I can do for you. I don't want you to suffer in defeat anymore. And I know you can make this work." With that, he turned his heel and exited her office. "See you when we have to leave."

Adam then left a very shocked and hurt Demitra to herself, and she slumped back onto the sofa, clutching the data storage in hand.

* * *

**Location: Sarif Industries (Outside)  
8:45pm**

Instead of Adam meeting Demitra in her office like he usually would, she left him a message via his Infolink and waited for him outside of Sarif Industries. He agreed, but he knew why: she was still in upset over what had happened six hours ago. Adam knew what had to be done, so he did it: anything to help Demitra.

When he exited the headquarters, he found her, sitting on one of the benches, staring at the data storage unit. He wondered if she had even looked through it yet, or spoken to Sarif. He had guessed not, by the look on her face.

Adam began to make his way to her. When she spotted him, she stuffed the unit into her handbag, and got to her feet. "Ready to go?" He asked, as if everything was completely normal.

But Demitra was not feeling the same way. "Yeah, but uh… we just need to stop by the LIMB Clinic, if that's okay with you."

"Sure. Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, no…" She shook her head, unable to break away from the gloominess in her usually-chirpy voice. "I just need to stock up on those shots. I feel another reject comin' in." She faked a laugh.

"I see." He nodded. "Come on: we better get you those shots then."

"Yeah, sure."

They took a slow walk, none of them even attempting to start a conversation. They were carrying nothing but silence. It not only made things even more depressing, but also it made time slow down to a rather annoying pace.

Demitra continued to look away from Adam, staring at everything they was passing by, occasionally wiping away a streaming tear. She was also rubbing her arms, trying to keep warm. The rain that poured over Detroit today was leaving behind a cold sensation.

Adam took notice, and like the gentleman he liked being to her, began to remove his black maxi coat without her realizing. She only took notice when she felt that softness wrapping around her. "Oh Adam, you don't have to-"

"It's cold, Dem. It's alright." He said with that small smile of his.

Knowing full well that she was defeated, she did not bother trying to argue. She slipped her arms through the arms of the floral-patterned maxi coat and continued to walk alongside him.

* * *

**Location: Demitra's apartment, Chiron Building  
Later…**

After quick visit to the LIMB Clinic, the two Sarif employees made it back to their apartment and to the floor they were both staying at. As usual, they would wish goodnight outside of her doorstep, but this time, there was so much tension in the air, mostly given by Demitra. She was still in disbelief and refused to let this happen.

"Thanks for coming with me to the clinic, Adam," She thanked, faking her smile.

"Not a problem, Demitra," His smile, however, was real, but it was in hopes of trying to make this appear normal. "You just take those shots regularly, alright? I don't want to have to you lying on the floor. I'll just panic."

That however, acquired a real giggle from her. "Okay." She nodded. "Oh, your coat…" She realized, and was about to remove it.

"Keep it, Dem," He held a hand up. "It looks better on you anyway. And it's not like I don't have a couple more. A man's gotta keep in fashion."

"I'll bet…" She wrapped the coat tighter around her, as she looked up at Adam's face. "Good night, Adam."

He continued to give her his half-smile. "Night, Doc."

Adam spun around to walk over to his own apartment when Demitra finally broke her silence. "Please don't make me do this."

He stopped, and turned back.

"Please…" The doctor had her huge puppy-dog eyes.

"Dem…" He wanted to put this in a way where she could understand. "This will benefit every augmented person on this planet, including those who need augments. Don't deny them of this." He shook his head. "Just don't. Do what you have to do," He repeated. "I'm all for it."

With that said, he entered his own apartment, not giving her a change to retaliate. Demitra simply hung her head, failed at an attempt to conceal some more tears, and entered her own apartment.

* * *

**A/N: It's shame Deus Ex fan-fiction isn't getting as much attention! x(  
**

**Anyways, a couple more chapters that will lead to some romance!  
**

**Please review and leave me comments! :D  
**


	4. Compromises

**Deus Ex: Human Revolution ****–**** Adam Jensen & Demitra Callaway ****–**** "Thanks for Caring"**

* * *

**Location: Demitra Callaway's office, ****Sarif Industries, Detroit  
Year: 28****th**** January****, ****202****8  
7:04pm**

The next day, Demitra Callaway was in deep thought throughout the entire morning, afternoon, and it was also eating into the night. She was thinking about yesterday: Adam had voluntarily given her his consent to use his DNA to come up with a way to strength the bonds between augments and human tissue. Honorable, but there was no way on God's green Earth that Demitra was going to go through with this. There was no way she was going to use Adam for the sake of humanity.

She had cared about him too much, and he had given way too much to humanity itself to do it another favor.

* * *

**Location: David Sarif's Penthouse Office **

"Doctor Callaway? I didn't know Mr. Sarif wanted to see yo-"

"He _doesn't_, Athena! I'M the one who wants to see HIM!" With only one thing on her mind, Demitra made a bee-line for her employer's office. She pushed open on of the doors of his office and found the boss at his desk, who was taken by surprise by his Head of Research's sudden intrusion. "David, you know Adam, don't you? Has that man always been so generous? When you operated on him, did you replace his brains with a crowbar?!"

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Sarif held up his hands and leaned against his chair. "Demitra, what is going on?"

"ADAM is what's going on!"

"What about Adam?"

Demitra didn't know where to start. "That IDIOT of a security chief you have! He just gave me his consent to use his DNA for my research!"

"What?!" The older man was just as shell-shocked. "Demitra, are you serious?"

"I AM serious!" She slammed the data storage unit in front of him. "He gave me _that _yesterday, containing some information he uncovered all those months ago, as well as his permission to ask you for his genetic material! GOD! HOW could HE put me in a position like that?!"

"And… Adam…" Sarif picked up the storage unit. "Just gave you permission? Just like that?"

She snapped her finger once. "JUST like that!"

"This can't be happening…"

"WELL IT IS!" She yelled out. "Adam is letting me use _him _for this research! HOW could he just do that to me? I won't! I won't do it! I'm not going to have him chopped up into bits…!" She ran a hand through her hair frantically, tears grouping her eyes.

"Whoa, hey, Demitra," Sarif got up from his seat and comfortingly put his hands on her shoulders to calm her. "I need you to calm down, take a few deep breaths. You screaming like that isn't going to help."

"But how could he, David?" She looked up at him. "How could he make a decision like that?" She asked. "I know he said it was because this could help humanity, but he also said that he didn't want to see me suffer over the same thing over and over again. He's not doing this just for humanity; he's doing this for _me._"

"He just… cares about you, Demitra," Sarif said. "I mean, you did help him get through everything I and so many other people have put him through."

"He doesn't have to pay me back!" She whimpered. "I don't _want_ him to pay me back! Just seeing him and talking to him every day is the best reward I can get…! I can't do this to him and I won't let it happen! He doesn't owe me anything!"

"Demitra. Talk to him and let him know that," He said. "I'm sure he'll come to his senses."

She hung her head. "He's better…" She sniffed and wiped some tears away. "I can't lose him… not to this. And not for humanity's sake. There is only one Adam Jensen and I want him to walk the face of this earth for as long as he lives."

"That's a big thing to say from a friend, Demitra," Sarif raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you wanna get off your chest?"

Demitra felt her heart beat fast than a drum. "No, David. Not at all. Look, if Adam cared enough about me to do this, then it is wrong of me to care about him enough _not _to do this?"

With a tiny smile, Sarif shook his head. "Absolutely not, Demitra."

* * *

**Location: Adam Jensen's office  
8:27pm**

_"I'll think about it." He got up. "I should go. Thanks again, though. For caring."_

_She smiled. "I love caring."_

"Yeah you do, Dem…" Adam whispered to himself, as he sat on his sofa and stared out his window. He knew things were now… difficult between them. He was trying to act as if everything was normal, but he knew this was affecting Demitra. In fact, he had never thought she would be this upset. She obviously wanted to say more but the shock was preventing her. Maybe he should not have dropped this bombshell on her like that, but if this was going to assist her, he was willing to. This time, it was his own choice, and he had made it. "You always do. All these months, you've been caring… for me."

There was a gentle knock on his door. Taken away from his thoughts, he sighed. "Come in."

Demitra opened the door and smiled at him, but it was not the same, cheerful smile he would usually receive. Not anymore. "Hey. Ready to go?"

"Oh? This is new. You're coming to _my _office?" He pointed out.

The Greek-American woman was dressed in Adam's black maxi coat, the one he had given her the night before. "Yeah, I kind of finished up early and was hoping you were available to go home too."

He got up from the sofa. "Yeah, I am, actually." He walked over to his desk and grabbed his own coat. "Let's go."

* * *

**Location: Demitra's apartment, Chiron Building**

Once again, the short walk to their apartment building was dragged on by silence. Neither of the two Sarif employees said a word to each other. Demitra did not know what to say, and Adam did not want to say anything to upset her further. He just hoped that she would get over it soon.

Demitra unlocked her door and it slid open. She turned to Adam and smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

He nodded. "As usual, Dem."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night, Doc."

For that second, they looked at each other in the eyes. Demitra laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a small hug. He swathed his arms around her as well, slightly confused, but he knew why she was doing this. And this was Demitra, his best friend. He didn't mind. Adam stroked her back gently, as well as her hair.

Demitra shut her eyes tightly for a few good seconds, and then pulled back, looking at the ground. "Adam, if it's not too much trouble, could you come inside for a bit?" She glanced up at him. "Please."

"Dem…"

"We need to _talk_." She said. "I can't just let you off like that after you dropped a nuclear bombshell on me."

He opened his mouth to reason, but then stopped himself. "Fine."

* * *

Inside, Demitra led him to her living room, where she spun around to face him. Her fingers were locked between each other tightly; a sign of supplication. "I can't do it, Adam. I just can't."

"Demitra, I'm giving you the go ahead. It's alright. You can use my DNA and figure this out." He repeated once again.

"Adam, that's not the point!" Her voice started to crack; the tears were forming her eyes once again. "You can go ahead and give me your DNA. That's fine. But… but I will have no idea how this all goes!" She said. "What if… I needed to drag you into my lab every few hours? What if I need to hook you up to machines? What if I need to get under your skin? What if I need you chop you up into bits, _just _to get what I need?"

Adam just shut his mouth and listened intently to her.

"What if you need to be sacrificed _just _for this? _Just_ to figure out what make your DNA so special?" The tears streaming down her cheeks. "No… no, I don't want to do this, if it means hurting you. You've been hurt enough."

He faked a short laugh. "Nothing you say or do to me can be any worse than what I've been through, Demitra. Trust me." He walked up to her. "And I know you: you're a brilliant doctor. I'm sure you can prevent me from having to be 'chopped up' into 'bits'."

"No, Adam. I can't risk that…" She shook her head. "And… and you've given way too much to humanity. There's no way I'm letting you do it another favor. Don't you remember what I said during our sessions?" She questioned. "I promised you that I wouldn't you have to be the errand boy or be the advantage of anyone! Or anything! You're only human, Adam. Not superman. There's so much you can take, and I think that this whole thing took everything and more from you." She said. "At least keep your DNA, for Christ's sake…"

"Demitra…" Adam did not know how to continue, or what to say after that confession. It was so heartfelt, and he felt even more guilty about bringing this up in the first place.

"Adam, I…" She took a deep breath, and was not able to look him in the eye. "I _care_ about you… _so _much. I don't think in the years I've worked in this company, I've ever had a friend like you. You're a wonderful man. Really. You deserve better. Not this. _Never this._ So don't blame me if I'd do anything to protect you from harm. That includes the future of humanity."

The corner of his mouth curved into a smile. "That's sweet of you, Demitra. Really." He continued to smile. "And I don't think I've ever had a friend like you too. And if… this is what you want to do, then okay. After all, I gave you my consent, so the choice is yours, in the end."

"And I've made it." She said.

Adam sighed, and then took her hands. "Hey, listen," He led them to her sofa and they both sat down, with her hands still in his. "I have an idea, if you'll hear me out."

"Shoot."

"Use my DNA- whoa, whoa! Here me out!" He stopped her from arguing any further. "As a reference."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"If you're going to find a way for augments to bond with human tissue better, you'll need a place to start, right?" He said. "And as far as I've known, I don't think you've had one. So look at my DNA. See what is it that makes it… what it is. And maybe you can develop something of that? You get a way to start this research, and I get to keep my body parts."

Demitra gasped. "Oh my sweet Jesus, you are right! I mean, it _would _give me something to go on, and I wouldn't have to put you under the knife at all!" She began to grin. "Adam, you're a genius!"

He wiped away the tears from both her cheeks. "I just want to help you out, Dem. These few months were hell and I wanted to let every stinging emotion out to someone whom I could trust and you just happened to come along. I knew then, that I wanted to repay you somehow."

"Giving me your DNA is a little too much, silly."

"I didn't think so."

They both chuckled at that, and Demitra could felt that bitterness slowly fading away. "Thank you, Adam. You're really going to help me change human augmentation. I just glad you don't have to get hurt for it."

"I know you can do it." He smiled. "Make me proud, alright?" _I know you will, Dem. You're flawless. _

_For you? Anything, handsome. _She smiled widely. "I will."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like! Please review! :D  
**


	5. Successes!

**Deus Ex: Human Revolution ****–**** Adam Jensen & Demitra Callaway ****–**** "Thanks for Caring"**

* * *

**Location: Demitra Callaway's laboratory, ****Sarif Industries, Detroit  
Year: 30****th**** January****, ****202****8  
3:37pm**

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, Adam. But uh, I need to know if you can handle this before I show it to you."

Adam Jensen almost held his breath at that, but nodded. "It's okay, Dem. Show me."

"Alright. Follow me." Demitra Callaway requested. As she and Adam made their way to a desk, she said, "So I've been looking at your DNA and let me just say that… I have never seen anything like this before,"

"I pretty much guessed that…"

She stopped at that desk and peeped into a microscope. "I'm serious, Adam!" She glanced up at him. "Whatever it is, it's completely altered your DNA, but not enough to cause any obvious or serious mutations in your body. In fact," She then grabbed a little file and flipped through it. "You've been pretty much healthy throughout your life!" She closed the file. "You told me that it was some kind of genetic therapy treatment?"

He nodded. "From what I can gather,"

"I'd understand it better if we could go to the source, but everything was destroyed by the fire and the Illuminati probably got rid of the rest…" She hung her head in disappoint.

"Come on, Dem," He pushed her chin upwards with a finger. "You can do this. Just take your time."

"Well…" She took a moment to think. "I suppose I could try to identify the component and extract it from your DNA. And then maybe I can reproduce it,"

"See?" He said cheerfully. "You've _already_ figured it out! You got this, Dem. I believe in you," He patted her shoulders comfortingly. "Figure it out like the genius you are,"

She could not help but giggle at that. "Thanks, Adam!"

* * *

**Location: Adam Jensen's office  
March 8****th  
5:13pm **

Adam was in his office, casually reading an eBook when somebody knocked, if not, drummed on his door. "Adam! You in there? Open up, Chief of Security!"

He glanced up from his eBook, slightly puzzled. He knew that voice. It was Demitra, but she sounded as if she was excited and was ready to knock down his door if he was not going to answer it. "Uh, come on in, Dem!"

And sure enough, Demitra busted open his door, happiness written all over her face. "Adam!" She skipped over to his to desk. "I've done it!"

Adam was still confused by her overjoyed behaviour, though. "Uh… done what?"

"I've done IT!" She still kept her silly grin, and was jumping up and down in her spot. "I've made augmentation safe for all!"

Now _that _sentence made sense to him. "What? Are you serious?" He shot up from his seat and met her in front of his desk.

She could not stop hopping with glee. "I'M SERIOUS! I've done it! The component I extracted was mild, but with delicacy and hell of a lot of patience, I managed to recreate and reproduce it! My GOD, you won't believe how it's forming such a strong bond with the PEDOT Electrodes! You know what? SCREW IT. Let me show you!" She pulled him by his arm.

* * *

**Location: Demitra Callaway's laboratory**

"See that?"

"Yeah, I sure do," Adam said, peering into a microscope. "The funny blue ones are merging with the ugly green ones."

Demitra gaped at that, but it was to control a laugh. "The… 'funny blue ones' are the PEDOT Electrodes and the 'ugly green ones' is the component from your DNA."

He looked up at her, suddenly a little embarrassed. "Oh," He straightened his back, now making his way to her. "But Dem, this is amazing! You did it! With these new PEDOT Electrodes you created, you've changed the safety of Human Augmentation forever!"

She shook her head at him, her smile bright enough to blind the Sun itself. "No, Adam. It's you. _You _did it. You cared enough for Humanity to do this for it, even after everything you went through! _You _did it!"

He sighed playfully at her. "Fine. How about this? We _both _did it. Fair?"

She giggled. "Fair!"

"Have you told Sarif yet?"

"Nope! I wanted you to be the first person to know!"

"Well, I already know. Shall we go break the news to the boss?"

* * *

**Location: David Sarif's penthouse office**

"Demitra, Adam… Congratulations! The two of you have completely changed the face of Human Augmentation!"

"Well, actually, David, if it wasn't for Adam-"

"You know Dem's the one who developed these new PEDOT Electrodes, boss."

Sarif simply smiled at the relationship of his two Sarif Employees. Looks like they were not going to let the other not take the credit. "Adam," He raised his glass to the younger man. "All this would not have been possible without you. Thank you for making the ultimate sacrifice for the future of Humanity," Sarif then turned to Demitra, who was smiling away, still elated. "And of course, Demitra, you and your unwillingness to give in."

"I'm just so happy!" She tried her best not to jump up and down since she had a wine glass in hand. "After all these years…" But then she turned to Adam. "I still would have preferred it if it had nothing to do with you though, Adam."

He smiled at her. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's gonna be worth it."

She returned the smile, and glanced back at Sarif. "So what happens now, boss?" She asked.

"Well, first we'd have to see what else are these new PEDOT Electrodes capable of doing. We'd have to test them out, see if they are effective as they are supposed to be. And once we are confident enough, we break the news to the UN," He then smiled at the both of them widely. "But as of now, we celebrate."

* * *

**Location: Demitra Callaway's apartment, Chiron Building  
7:25pm **

"You blow me away every time, Dem. With your cooking."

"Aw, thanks, Adam!" Demitra giggled as she plopped herself on the sofa next to Adam, then proceeding to grab her wine glass from the coffee table in front of them. "Now, there's a slight change I might be a little drunk, but don't let it worry you. I'm just a happy little scientist right now!"

"No problem," He said. "So as long as you don't throw up."

"Don't JINX it!"

He chuckled as looked at her, pleased that she was joyful right now. "You're just happy, aren't you?"

She nodded her head slightly, although one could see that the grin on her face suppressed to a smaller one. "Yeah! …Yeah, I am…" She took another sip.

He gave a half smile and sat his wine glass down. "Come on, Dem. Spit it out."

She sighed epically. "Can't really hide anything from you, can't I?"

"That's a lesson you should've learnt a long time ago, Dem. Come on! This is supposed to be the best day of your life!" He said. "Why do you still have that look of uncertainty on your face?"

She finally found the courage to look at him. "It's you, Adam."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Me?"

"Yeah you, Chief of Security," She sat her own wine glass down. "When we have that UN conference in due time, they would want to know how I found it. They would want to know if there was a _source_. And there was: you." The smile had been completely erased as she spoke. "And I don't want to tell them how I got it: by you volunteering your DNA because you found out it was special. It's not only a long story, but also a controversial one. And not only that… I'm worried. About you?"

"Worried about me? Why, Dem? I'm fine!" He said with a laugh.

She shook her head. "No, Adam. You won't. If I reveal this secret, then you'd automatically become a target. For some many people out there! I can't have that!"

"Okay, so you want to protect me. I get it. And I'm very grateful for that gesture, but… what are you implying?" He questioned, taking little notes about her demeanour from his CASIE augmentation.

"I can't do this," She said, resuming eye contact with him. "I can't go through with this if it means jeopardizing your security. Let me go back to square one and figure it out."

_Oh HELL no. _"Demitra, you do that and you'd be wasting months of effort already put into this. Come on, it's okay. I can handle myself. Tell them the truth, if you have to. Don't worry about me."

"No, Adam. I'm sorry, but I just can't. Now that I think about it…" She sighed once more. "Look, I know about everything little thing that you've been through in the past. So I know exactly how affected you are. It also gives me the right for you not to be used by the world anymore. So I'll make sure that doesn't happen to you!"

That did it for Adam.

"Look, Adam, I'll say this again, but I've already said it many times – I _care _about you," Adam watched the care… and the love in Demitra's emerald eyes. "So much, that I refuse to let you get hurt again. _You know that_. Your security now lies in my hands, Adam, and I won't jeopardize it."

Adam was taken by her words and he knew, for real, that he had fallen for her. Completely. As he listened to her, he was catching the little glimpses of love in her eyes, ones that he had seen before for these past few months, but she never spoke a word about her feelings, and instead stayed professional, because she was afraid of ruining their friendship. He knew – because he felt the same way. But now, all he wanted to do was shut this woman up and reciprocate her feelings. And that was what he was going to do.

"Adam, I'm so sorry you had to do this in the first place, but I can't let this go on without it hurting yo-" Demitra was then cut off by a surprise kiss on her full lips by Adam, who hung in there just a little longer to savour this moment.

When he pulled back, Demitra was blinking repeatedly, trying to comprehend what had just happened to her. "Could you- could you um… maybe repeat that? I-I don't quite understand…"

All Adam could do was chuckle at his best friend, cup her chin gently, and plant another passionate kiss on her lips.

* * *

**A/N: I'M BACK XD After a wave of Elder Scrolls stories! I'll be ending this in a few chapters, and then updating whenever I have a rich idea on how to continue it ;)  
**


	6. Night of Passion

**Deus Ex: Human Revolution ****–**** Adam Jensen & Demitra Callaway ****–**** "Thanks for Caring"**

* * *

**Location: Demitra Callaway's apartment, Chiron Building  
March 9****th  
6:00am**

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

The dreadful sound of that alarm clock rang inside Adam's head and he forced himself to crack open his eyes. The next morning had already come around, though he wished it hadn't. If it was his choice, he would have let last night last forever.

Nonetheless, he could not understand why Demitra would set the alarm at such an early hour, considering how close they both lived to their workplace.

Demitra cracked opened one eye, reached out for the alarm clock and shut it off. She then rolled over and was immediately in the arms of Adam Jensen. "Got you." He whispered. "Morning, Doc."

She could not stop smiling at that face. "Good morning to you, Chief of Security. And happy birthday."

"Oh wow. Already? Thanks, Dem," He said gratefully. "You slept okay?"

She nodded. "Simply perfect," She ran two fingers up his chest. "_Now _I'm truly a happy little scientist. What about you?"

"It's been a long time coming, but yes: I'm happy too," He then held that hands of hers. "I almost forgot what it was like to be happy. Thanks for turning that around."

"No problem, handsome." She said. "You know, I'd love to chat some more, but we have to get up and get going for work."

"Yeah see, that's the part I don't get: why is the alarm at 6 in the morning?"

"Well-" She almost embarrassed to admit this. "I try to get up early so that I get enough time to look good enough for you to give me a second glance at work!"

"Oh really?" He almost laughed at that. "What makes you think I don't?"

Demitra could not stop smiling at this man next to her. "You're silly!" She tapped his nose playfully.

"Which is why you love me, Doc."

She could get lost in those beautiful yellow-green eyes. "Among other things…"

* * *

**Location: Limb Clinic  
April 2****nd  
7:06am**

"…"

"Doctor Callaway? Did you hear what I just said?"

"I did… I was just… fighting the urge to vomit again…" Demitra was now glued to the chair, trying to find meaning in what she had just heard from her friend and personal doctor, Vera Marcovic. "Doctor Marcovic, I _don't _understand! You read my file! You know the damage that had been done to my body after that accident. I was told that… it might not be possible…"

"Ah, you see that's the thing, Doctor Callaway," Doctor Marcovic leaned against her table, facing Demitra. "Your doctor said it might not be possible. Not _impossible_. Looks like you are still capable of getting pregnant."

Demitra was still in shock, unable to put together a couple of words for a short while. "I… I don't know what to say, Doc… This is out of this world! But… but…"

"But the problem lies with Adam?" Doctor Marcovic took a while guess.

"That, and something else…" She said. "Will… will my augmentations affect the baby? I'm really concerned about that."

"Well…" Doctor Marcovic turned over a page in her report. "So far, everything seems to be normal. You are not heavily augmented, that's for sure, so I doubt that it would pose a threat to the baby, but you keep coming back for those check-ups and we'll see how it goes."

She nodded at that, her mind on a completely different issue. "Okay. Thanks, Doc…"

"And might I advise you tell Adam about this?"

She faked a smile, finally managing to look at her in the eye. "But how to I do it?"

* * *

**Location: Demitra Callaway's office, Sarif Industries  
12:33pm **

Demitra Callaway sat at the desk, her hands gently massaging the sides of her head. She did not have a headache, but she felt one coming on. In addition to the UN presentation coming up in a few days, she now had to tell Adam that she was pregnant. God, who knew that their one night of passion could result in this? Well, she had assumed that the damage to her body had been so bad that she could not get pregnant. Looks like the joke was on her.

She was not sad about this. In fact, she was actually happy to know she was pregnant. But she would have to tell her boss, the beloved David Sarif, and she would also, _also _have to tell Adam. And she had no idea if he even wanted kids. They had barely dated a month, but they had known each other for even longer. _How _was she going to do this?

There were two knocks on her door, and then it opened up. And Adam Jensen stuck his head in, smiling at Demitra. "Hey there, sexy."

She could not help but giggle at that. "Hi, Adam. Come on in."

He entered her lovely office and sat opposite her, one leg over the other. "Well, it's good to see you here in one piece."

She furrowed her eyebrows at him. "What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Uh, I seem to recall an extremely beautiful Head of Research asking an extremely handsome Chief of Security out to a lunch date today, but she never showed up."

She drew her breath in a long, apologetic hiss. "Oooooh gosh, Adam, I'm _so _sorry! I… was caught up with work and-"

"Hey, hey, it's okay, babe. I get it. I know the UN presentation in only a few days away and we're all still trying to figure out how to lie about the source of your discovery…"

She sighed. _Yeah, and that's the least of my problems… _"Yeah… its' like every lie we come up with is simply ridiculous…." She then leaned forward, an idea striking her. "What if I just say it was out of luck or something?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, technically, I needed to create something that could form a strong bond with the PEDOT Electrodes," She said, getting up from her seat and gradually walking over to her leather sofa. "We already know what the PEDOTs make up of. So all I needed to do is… create something that can work with the PEDOT Electrodes' compound… right?"

"Hm. I think you have something, babe. Roll with that, then."

She let go of a sigh, flopping onto the sofa at the same time. "Well! That's something! One load of my mind…" She glanced at him. "Wanna go grab some lunch then?"

"FINALLY. I was wondering when you'd say that!"

She gasped playfully and sent a pillow his way.

* * *

**A/N: Oh! A twist! :D  
**

**Don't mind me x) For some reason, I viewed Adam as the father-type x)**


	7. Fright

**Deus Ex: Human Revolution ****–**** Adam Jensen & Demitra Callaway ****–**** "Thanks for Caring"**

* * *

**Location: Helipad, Sarif Industries  
April 4****th  
6:53pm **

"Hey, Demitra! What are you doing out here?"

"Because there was no other place where my favourite flyer would be," Demitra Callaway grinned pleasantly at her good friend. "Hi, Faridah. Are you heading back home soon?"

"Not yet. I'll need to take the bird out for a test drive."

"Got its own set of augments, eh?"

"Guess you can say that," Malik laughed, leaning against her pelican. "So. Big day tomorrow," She folded her arms across her chest. "How do you feel?"

"Nervous as hell," Demitra said. "I just want to get it over and done with. I _really _hope they don't ask too much questions about the Electrodes' source…"

"You've got a plan. Roll with it."

"I'd prefer not to… I hate lying…" She sighed epically. "Which is why I need to tell you something, or my head is gonna explode from the guilt."

Malik arched an eyebrow at the good doctor. "Um… okay. What's wrong?"

At that point, Demitra began twiddling her thumbs. "My God, Faridah… I don't know how to tell Adam…"

"Come on, Dem, you're scaring me," Malik stepped forward and took her hands. "What is it?"

She took in a nice deep breath, taking in the cool air of Detroit. "Faridah, I'm pregnant."

Malik's jaw dropped to the ground. "Holy crap! Are you serious?"

"It was just _one _night – the night I made the breakthrough!" She said, beginning to get frantic. "I thought that after my accident, getting pregnant would be impossible so I didn't think that-! I-I don't know how to tell Adam. I'm afraid of what he might say!"

"Demitra, come on!" Malik smiled. "This is Adam we're talking about! _Of course _he'd be happy! Sure, maybe it's a little – okay, _way _too early for it, but hey – what's done is done. You're going to have to baby! You'll need to tell Adam!"

"God, Faridah! I know! But I'm just _so _scared…"

"Don't be, doc," Malik said pleasantly. "It's gonna be alright. Just tell Adam, tell Sarif and I'm sure they can handle it from here."

* * *

**Location: Demitra Callaway's apartment, Chiron Building  
7:24pm **

The presentation of Sarif Industries breakthrough to the UN was tomorrow, and Demitra was a nervous wreck. Sarif advised that she returned home first and rest up for tomorrow. Adam offered to take her back for her safety, before returning to their workplace to go over the security plan once last time.

Demitra had been as quiet as a church mouse during their short walk back to their apartments. Adam knew why: she was simply anxious about tomorrow. He had said everything he could to her to comfort her. Hopefully she would feel better about it tomorrow. But maybe it would just make her even more anxious.

Stopping at the door of Demitra's apartment, she turned to him and was immediately taken into a loving hug by Adam. "I wish you didn't have to go back to work. I could really use some company tonight."

"I would love to stay with you too, Dem, but hey: since it involves your safety."

All she could do was smile tiredly at him. But she found the strength to wrap her arms around his neck and give him a hug. "I love you, Adam," She said with all her heart, pulling back. "Now you and Sarif play nice, okay?"

He chuckled at that. "We'll try. You just rest up. I'll call you when I'm on my way back, but leave me a message if you're heading to bed," He stroked her head. "I don't want to interrupt your beauty sleep."

She giggled. "Yeah, you better don't!" But she leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips, to which Adam accepted. "Good night, Chief of Security."

"See ya in the morning, doc." He let her go, and she returned to her apartment.

Inside, the lights were out, so she could barely see a thing, but once she entered and her door slid to a shut, the shutters automatically opened up and lit up her apartment just enough for her to see.

"Well, well. Sure is nice to see you again, Doctor Callaway."

Demitra almost froze at that cunning voice. She spotted the figure sitting on her sofa, standing up and making its way to her. His physique… it wasn't…. natural…

_He was augmented. _And heavily.

"What the hell?" She was taken aback. "Jack? Jack, is that _you_? How-wha- how did you get in here?!"

"Not important, Callaway. I'm here now. So are you. So it's time to get to work," He suddenly pulled out a pistol and aimed it at her.

Her gasp was but a squeal of fright. She held her hands up. "Please!" She said. "Please don't! I'm pregnant!"

He almost snorted a laugh. "Please, doc. Don't make me laugh."

"For the love of Christ, Jack! I'm _serious_!" She cried out.

"Ugh…" He grumbled impatiently, rolling his icy-blue eyes at her. "You make this SO much more difficult, but hey, I guess it makes controlling you easier. Fine. Here's the deal, Callaway: you and I are going to take a little trip to a nice, secluded location. You and are going to talk," With each sentence, he was getting closer to her. "You are going to tell me a couple of things that I want to hear," Then he gripped her neck, gun against her stomach. "And then you're going to watch as I take apart that persistent Chief of Security Sarif has."

_Adam? _

"Come now, doc. We mustn't waster time. Once they realize you're missing, Sarif's pet dog will come running."


	8. Packard Automotive Plant

**Deus Ex: Human Revolution ****–**** Adam Jensen & Demitra Callaway ****–**** "Thanks for Caring"**

* * *

**Location: Adam Jensen's office, Sarif Industries  
April 4****th  
8:37pm**

"The security plan looks good, Adam. Don't worry a thing." Wayne Haas said, closing the file. "Alright. You better head back to Sarif and speak to him about the changes made."

But Adam Jensen remained silent, his mind wondering away.

Haas glanced at his friend. "Adam? You with me, man?"

"Huh?" Adam returned back to reality, shaking his head. "Sorry, Wayne. I zoned out for a minute there."

"Yeah, it's not the first time," He said. "What's going on, man?"

Adam looked at his twiddling thumbs. "Can I trust you with something?"

"Of course, Adam. I owe you a lot. What's wrong?"

He sighed epically. "It's Demitra, Wayne."

"What about her? There are problem?"

Adam shook his head slightly. "That's the problem. I don't know. For these past few days, she seemed a little distracted."

Haas simply smiled. "The UN presentation is tomorrow. She's just nervous."

"I don't know, Wayne," He rested his head on his hand. "Something is off about her."

"What, did your CASIE aug tell you that?" He chuckled.

"… Unfortunately yes."

"Come on, man. This is Demitra we're talking about." He said. "You've known her for a long time. She's incapable of keeping secrets or lying or anything cruel for that matter. Hey, maybe her nervousness is even rubbing off on you."

Adam chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Ha. Perhaps."

"Relax, Adam. I'm sure nothing's up."

* * *

**Location: Packard Automotive Plant, Detroit  
Meanwhile…**

Jack Henning continued to stare at the paper in his extremely large augmented hand. The more he read it, the more he felt like rolling his eyes. Crushing it, he tossed it aside and returned to holding his combat rifle with both hands. "Well, I'll be. Your HCG levels are high. You _were _telling the truth."

Demitra Callaway was bound to a chair, frightened beyond anything, unable to look at her former colleague in the eye. "Jack, please. What's going on? What happened to you?"

"It's a long story, Callaway. Maybe I'll tell it to you sometime. After you tell me what I want to know."

"Tell you what?" Her heart was beating like a drum in her chest.

"Some people are looking to control the world of human augmentation, Callaway. But it looks like your company have that one in the bag, now that you've made your little discovery." He said.

"How did you know that?" She gasped.

"My God, Callaway. Still SO naïve, even after all these years!" He chuckled cruelly. "You really think this world is full of goody-two shoes like you? No, Callaway. There are people who lie. Who cheat. Who steal. Who manipulate. Who _conspire_."

_Oh my God… _"Are you talking about… the Illuminati?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. I don't really like to discuss about my job, if you don't mind."

"FORGET about it, Jack! I'm NOT telling you anything!" She yelled at him.

"Oh, but I think you will, Callaway," Jack took a step closer to her. "You see, I know that, as an employee of Sarif, you'd have a GPL tracking device. Once they figure out you're missing, they're going to trace that signal, and if I know Sarif, considering what transpired last year – he'll send in his little pet dog to find you." He bent over, face to face with Demitra. "And judging from what I've seen before breaking into your apartment, you two are _pretty _close." Jack poked a finger at her stomach. "He wouldn't happen to be the father, would he?"

Tears formed in her once-sparkling emerald eyes. "Jack, please, I'm begging you: don't hurt him."

"No, Callaway," He straightened his back, backing away from her just a little. "I'm not going to hurt him. I'm going to _destroy _him. You see, it's to my understanding that he was a real pain last year to a lot of people. So I intend on ending that. If you won't tell me what I want to know, I'll just beat it out of you and don't worry: I'll just be targeting your face. But you remain persistent, well… then maybe Adam Jensen's annihilation will change your mind."

A tear streamed down Demitra's right cheek, just over her old scar from the accident.

"So, Callaway, what's it going to be?"

* * *

**Location: Helipad, Sarif Industries  
10:33pm **

"Hey there, flygirl."

"Oh hey, Adam!" Faridah Malik greeted her friend with much joy. "All set for tomorrow?"

"Ha, I was going to ask you the same question."

"Aw, you know I'm always ready, spyboy," She smiled at him as he took his place leaning against the pelican next to her. "How's our girl doing?"

"She's nervous," He said. "Hopefully she's getting some sleep now. I told her to leave me a message before she'd gone to bed, but she didn't. And it's late; I'm afraid to call her and wake her up."

"Oh. You're heading back, aren't you? Make sure you drop by to see if she's okay." She said. "It's night before the presentation, Adam. Don't take any chances."

"Yeah, cause we all know what happened the last time…." He mumbled under his breath.

"It'll be fine, Adam." She smiled at him again.

"Did you speak to her?" He questioned casually.

"Yeah, we spoke earlier."

"How did she seem?"

"What do you mean?"

Adam chuckled amiably. "I mean, was she still nervous or was there anything else going on with her that I should know?"

"Jensen, is this going somewhere?" She asked.

"She's hiding something, Malik." He stated immediately. "I know she is. My CASIE aug always picks up a change in her every single time. Call me paranoid, but I don't think it has anything to do with the presentation tomorrow."

Malik bit her lower lip for a second, before taking the risk to say, "That's because it isn't."

Adam turned his head to her. "What do you mean, Malik?"

She sighed heavily. "I'm guessing she hadn't told you yet, so I'm going to do because it's' important."

* * *

**Location: Packard Automotive Plant, Detroit  
Meanwhile….**

"For the love of God, Demitra. You give me what I want, and this all ends."

Demitra kept her head hung low, unable to lift it up to look at Jack. She coughed, trying to put together some words. Turning her head to the side, she spat out some blood. "Forget about it. Do what you want, Jack. I'm still not saying anything."

"God DAMN, you're annoying…" Jack grumbled, flopping back onto his own chair. "Fine then. I think I've done the best I could on your pretty face. Let's just wait for Jensen, shall we?"

* * *

**Location: Technology Lab, Sarif Industries  
10:52pm **

"Adam? Adam, you need to hold it together, son."

"Hold it _together_? My girlfriend is _missing_, boss! Right before the presentation too! I _knew _I shouldn't have left her alone! I could have confronted whoever took her!"

"Adam, you yelling like that isn't going to help! You need to calm down!" David Sarif pleaded, trying his best to quieten his Chief of Security.

"Yes, so I can work!" Francis Pritchard added, eyes glued to his computer screen.

"SHUT UP, PRITCHARD," Adam growled, about to pull his beautiful hair out of its roots.

"Adam, come on, son. Don't be like this. We'll get her back, and make whoever did this pay." Sarif said comfortingly.

"Boss, you don't understand…!" Adam plopped himself onto one of Pritchard's sofa and buried his face into his augmented hands. "Demitra's pregnant."

Now Sarif was NOT expecting that. His jaw dropped to the ground in an instant. "What…?"

"Boss, she's carrying my child! How else do you want me to put it?!"

"She told you this?" He asked.

"No," Adam said. "She told Faridah just today and she just told me about it. Demitra's known this for a few days, but was too scared to tell me about it." He ran a hand over his head. "She didn't have to be scare at all! Did she really think I'd be upset over this? Boss, we need to get her back. _Both _of them! She won't be able to take this. She's probably frightened to death!"

"I'll be damned if we don't get her back. Don't worry, Adam. We'll do whatever it takes." Sarif said, hand on his shoulder.

"… I got her."

Sarif and Adam turned their heads to Pritchard, taken aback. "What?"

"You mean you've got her location?" Adam asked, getting up.

"And at a very specific location: Packard Automotive Plant."

"This is suspicious," Sarif said. "Why didn't they jam the signal if they didn't want us to find her?"

"That's because they _wanted _us to find her," Adam concluded. "I'm going in and I'm getting her back."

"Adam," Sarif grabbed his by the arm. "It could be a trap, son. I mean, letting the signal broadcast? I don't like this."

"I don't like it either, boss, but we don't have a chance!" He said. "If it's a game to them, then I'm ready to play, and get my girlfriend back, no matter what it takes. Whoever took her, doesn't know what he's up against. But if he does, then he's in for a lot more than he bargained for."


	9. Find You

**Deus Ex: Human Revolution ****–**** Adam Jensen & Demitra Callaway ****–**** "Thanks for Caring"**

* * *

**Location: Packard Automotive Plant, Detroit  
April 4****th  
11:27pm **

Adam Jensen was not a patient man at this moment. Donned in his combat harness and black maxi coat, he busted open the main doors of the Packard Automotive Plant. The plant was a former automobile-manufacturing factory had closed in 1958, and for years it had been a haven for haven for graffiti artists, explorers, scrappers… Adam had to tread lightly and cautiously. First off, he did not know how many treats there were in this building and secondly, since this plant had been hardly touched for years together, he did not know how dangerous it could be. The ceilings can easily give way, as can some of pillars. Maybe even the floor.

Taking slow steps, Adam proceeded into the abandoned, dimly-lit plant. He kept his eye on his motion tracker, as well as the navigation point that was tracking Demitra.

But he didn't have to look far. Directly in front of him, on the ground, leaning against the wall next to a doorway… was Demitra.

"Dem? Demitra!" Frantic, he sprinted for her, but stopped in his tracks when a large bulky figure appeared from that doorway, wielding a combat rifle, as well as an evil smirk.

"Well, well. Took you long enough."

Adam got a good look at Demitra's kidnapper. He had short blonde hair, with killer icy-blue eyes… and his entire body augmented. If Adam didn't know any better, he would be a perfect replica of Jaron Namir. "Who the _hell _are you?"

"Someone who has a job to do, Jensen, and it involves taking you out," Jack Henning said, stepping in front of Demitra, completely blocking Adam's view of her. "You see, it's to my understanding that you caused a great deal of trouble for some people last year and well… my employers want me to make sure that you don't cause that same trouble for them."

"So who are you working for?" Adam questioned. "Tai Yong? The Illuminati? Then I'd understand, but what does Demitra have to do with this?"

"Well, that's obvious. Callaway now has the secret that will redefine Human Augmentation. And we want it." He said.

"Well, you can't have it. You can't have her and you definitely can't have _me_." He quickly pulled out a pistol from his holster.

Jack let go of a short laugh. "We'll see about that." So saying, he let loose a wave of bullets from his combat rifle.

Adam sensed that and quickly took cover behind a pillar. When Jack stopped firing, Adam took this opportunity to stick his head and arm out to fire his own shots at Jack, careful not to hit Demitra who was behind him. Two of the shots were caught in Jack's bulletproof vest, but still he did not move an inch.

"You might want to think bigger, Jensen!" He taunted, firing more shots from his combat rifle.

Adam once again took cover behind the pillar, but if that oversized tin can fired any more rounds, that pillar could collapse. "This isn't very effective, you know! If you want to kill me," He stepped out from hiding. "You know you'll have to do it like a man."

Jack arched an eyebrow at that.

"Come on," Adam immediately dropped his pistol. "You want to make sure you kill me? Then let's dance."

The corner of Jack's mouth curved into a smile. "Fine, then." He tossed his combat rifle aside, then his pistol and reflexed his muscles. "Wake up, Callaway. I'm about to give you a reason why you should tell me everything."

From behind him, Demitra cracked open an eye, and then the other, but she was still too dazed to understand what was going on.

As Jack proceeded forward to Adam, Adam was shell-shocked by what had been done to her face. He could see a semi black eye and blood trailing down her mouth. "You son of a BITCH." Adam cursed. "I'm going to KILL YOU."

"Let's see how those augs of yours fair, Jensen! Put 'em up!" Jack said, raised both his hands.

Adam took the first attempt. He lashed out, but it was only in vain, for Jack dodged it with ease. The blow felt too careless, Adam knew this the second he threw it. However, when Jack tried to have a go at it, Adam knew it was coming, and stepped back immediately. Those fists were enormous. They could have easily punched a hole through any of these walls.

Adam grabbed his arm, jerked it as hard as he possibly could, and kneed him in the stomach. But Jack, with his other free hand, punched Adam in the chest, and clutched his neck. Lifting him off the ground slightly, he flung the Chief of Security to one of the pillars, and he fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

"Like I said: you might want to think bigger, Jensen." Suddenly, as Adam was getting up to his feet, Jack charged for him like a mad man, driving his shoulder into the Adam's midsection, sending both of them through a weakened wall.

Amongst the rubble, Jack seized Adam by his combat harness and smirked. "After I'm done with you, Jensen, I'm going to drag your lifeless body back to Callaway, and watch in amusement as she throws herself over your corpse, _screaming _for you to wake up."

"Go… to HELL!" Adam delivered an empowered punch to Jack's face, possibly breaking his jaw. He extended the blade within his arm, and it effectively penetrated through Jack's protection vest.

Jack was stunned for a moment, realizing what had just happened to him. Without much thought, he put both of his huge hands on Adam's neck and squeezed tightly. It wasn't long before Adam was finding it hard to breathe. He extended the other arm blade and was about to put that through Jack's exposed neck when…

_**Bang! **_

Jack had a blank look on his face, and then he hung his head. Adam clearly saw the bullet hole at the back of his head. He pushed Jack off him with much effort… and found Demitra with Adam's discarded pistol at the hole created by their impact.

She had tears in her eyes when she dropped the pistol. "I guess… all those training sessions we had helped…" She breathed, her voice just above a whisper.

As she fell to her knees, Adam managed to get to her before she would fall completely to the ground. "Demitra!" He held her close, running a gentle hand past her cheek. "Hey…"

She wanted to say something, but all she could do was smile, and close her eyes as she passed out once more.

"Demitra!" He called out frantically. "No, no. No, don't you worry a thing, Dem," With little effort, he lifted her up and carried her bridal-style. "It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay! Just stay with me!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, it's one of my favorite action scenes I've done so far! **

**So the next chapter will be the last one for now, but it will be a conclusion to the current situation. If I ever have an idea on to continue this story, rest assured I will :) **


	10. Safe and Sound

**Deus Ex: Human Revolution ****–**** Adam Jensen & Demitra Callaway ****–**** "Thanks for Caring"**

* * *

**Location: Private Wards, Limb Clinic  
April 5****th  
12:39am **

When Demitra Callaway forced open her eyes, she realized that she was in a private room of her local Limb Clinic. The ceiling lights almost blinded her, but it brought her comfort knowing that she was somewhere familiar, which also meant she was safe.

The last few hours were a little fuzzy for her, but she recalled getting kidnapped by her former colleague, Jack Henning and Adam coming to the rescue. She remembered holding a gun and quite possibly, firing it. After that, everything else was a blur. But she could clearly recall a rich and husky comforting voice telling her that she was going to be okay.

Sighing, she leaned against the pillow, trying to embrace the softness, and wait patiently for Adam to walk in.

"Demitra?"

But she did not have to wait. For some odd reason, she didn't notice that he was already in the room with her. Adam got to her side, and quickly clasped her augmented hand with both of his hands. "Hey there," He greeted with a big, relieved grin on his face. "How are you feeling?" He said, then using one hand to stroke her forehead.

"Been better. My jaw hurts though." She said. "Do we have augments for that?"

Adam could not help but chuckle at that. "Silly… But no, we don't. And don't worry, you're still beautiful."

"That's good to hear…" She said, locking her saddened eyes with him.

And he knew why. "Dem, it's okay. Sarif talked to Dr. Markovic. The baby's fine."

She immediately had tears in her eyes at that. "Oh, thank God," She let go of a deep sigh. "Adam, I'm _so _sorry. I know I should have told you."

He raised an 'obviously' eyebrow at her. "Yeah, you should have. But don't worry, I'm not mad. I know you were scared, but you didn't have to be. It's me, Dem. You've known me for so long. You really think I'd reject my own child?"

"I should've known better," She said, leaning her head against the pillow. "God knows how wonderful you are," She used her non-augmented left hand to caress his cheek lovingly. "So I should know what a great dad you'd make."

He smirked at her. "Thanks, Dem."

She smiled back. "You know…" She cleared her throat and prepared to make a confession. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it, doc?" He asked, sitting on the bed with her.

"My kidnapper," She caught his eyes. "His name is Jack Henning."

"You know that jackass?"

"My former colleague from Los Angeles. He was involved in the same accident as I was. He lost both of his arms and had to get augmented but… he became… obsessed with getting augmentations," She said. "He even got addicted to Neurophrozyne. Then one day, he never showed up to work and disappeared. Well… now we know where he went."

He smiled sympathetically at her, knowing that she was dejected about what her former colleague had become, and clasped her hand tighter.

"But kidnapped by him and being interrogated by him… made me realize that Jack was gone. Completely. Consumed by the power he had with augmentations," She glanced at him. "When this discovery goes to public, I hope that no one goes through what he went through. I don't want anyone to be blinded by the successes of what augmentations can do and get obsessed by them. I think this city and the world's suffered enough…"

"It's alright, Dem. Remember, there are limits are to how augmented you can get. If they don't need it, they don't get it," He said. "I think the world will be fine."

"Nice of you to think so…" She then titled her head to the side, avoiding eye contact.

Adam knew that there was something else on his beloved girlfriend's mind. "Hey," He called for her gently. When she turned her head back to him, he saw new tears in her eyes. 'Is there something else you want to tell me? Or is it still about Henning?"

She shook her head, glanced down at their clasped hands. "I also realized something else during my capture… I didn't tell him anything because I knew, the Illuminati would twist it for their own gain. I also realized that I would have to reveal that the discovery came from you, and that would give him a reason not to kill you," A tear streamed down her cheek. "And then, he wouldn't kill me because of our kid and how he or she may be carrying your unique DNA. When I realized all of that… I just wanted to _die_."

"Dem, come on!" He held her hands tighter.

"The Illuminati wouldn't know about you, and you'd be safe. Don't tell me I'm wrong for thinking that way." She said.

He stroked her forehead once more. "No, you're not. But I refuse to let you go. And as long as you're mine, no one is ever going to hurt you again. You or our kid." Reaching out, he touched her stomach.

Her heart almost melted at those words and the way he delivered them. She reached up to caress his cheek once more. "Hey. If it's a girl, can we name her Michelle?"

"So specific. Why?" He questioned causally.

"Can't I honor the woman who saved your life when you were a baby?"

It then hit him. "Michelle Walthers?"

"She's the reason you're here now, Adam. With me," Demitra said. "It's only right."

Adam smiled at her brighter than the Sun ever will. "You got it."

Adam then leaned forward and they touched foreheads. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "I love you."

"Back at you, Chief of Security," Demitra let go of another deep breath. "Right _back _at you."

* * *

**A/N: So here it is! :D I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapters so far. I'll be sure to update when I can with new chapters :) Thanks for reading! **


End file.
